Universal Soldier
by roselin
Summary: What happens when a Ghost Zone ghost winds up in Enchancia? A sure Headache for Danny...


_**I don't own Sofia the First or Danny Phantom**_

 _ **Universal Soldier**_

 _ **In the attic of the castle of Enchancia….**_

 **? POV**

… _Ugh… Where am I? And what happened?... Oh that's right I was coming back from visiting Dora and making sure that no good Aragon hadn't escaped and tried to take over again… there was a whir… a shout of "your pelt will be mine Ghost Child"... a green glow and darkness… I suppose what happened is Skulker found me on my route and when he tried to capture me he ended up throwing me into a Natural Portal…. Oh man, stupid Skulker now I'm trapped here. Wherever here is. Mom's gonna kill me the rest of the way… what am_

 _I thinking Jazz and Sam will get to me far before Mom will… Oh… that's a cute little bat-ghost-thing at least Sam would think so… and he talks…_

"… MY FAIRY! DAX IT'S THE HALFA THE BANE OF PARIAH DARK AND HEIR TO THE THRONE OF THE GHOST ZONE!"The bat-ghost-thing exclaimed while flying in every which way. Looking around I found this Dax person floating not too far away with a look of awe in his eyes. "Boo calm yourself you'll startle our guest and then he won't want to talk to us. I'm terribly sorry Mr. Phantom Boo is easily excitable. I do wonder though what brings you here?"I was interrupted from answering his question by "Oh where are my manners, I'm Sir Dax."

"Oh well Hi there Sir Dax. I'm "here" wherever here is because on my way home from visiting a friend I was pushed into a Natural Portal… WAIT-A-MINUTE DID BOO JUST SAY I'M HEIR TO THE THRONE OF THE GHOST ZONE?!"I began to hyperventilate and panic because if that was true it was news to me _andwhatthehellwhyhavenoneofmyghostfriendssaidanything_ … " Peace you won't have to deal with anything to do with the throne for a few years yet. Ghosts aren't fully mature until their 100th deathday. Royals in the Ghost zone don't start learning about ruling and politics and such until their 10th deathday.

"As for falling through a Natural Portal I'm afraid that there aren't many Portals if any at all that lead to the Zone as you can see by our lack of tangibility and the lack of any other ghosts. Here we have to wait 100 years before we come across anyone who doesn't haunt the same place as us."Sir Dax explained. _Oh Thank the Ancients for small miracles! I won't have to fight any ghosts, while I'm stuck here...And I won't need to deal with extra pressure._ "Thanks for clearing that up I was worried for a moment. That still doesn't tell me where I am, though…"

"OH apologies. Welcome to the attic of the castle of Enchancia in the Kingdom of Enchancia one of the 138 kingdoms."Sir Dax bowed and proclaimed. Hearing that I began to pace. I'd never heard of such a place or even that many kingdoms. Abruptly Sir Dax grabbed Boo and flew off threw the floor with a "Be right back I know someone who might be able to help."over his shoulder. Having nothing better to do I sat on the nearest surface and waited. I estimated a little over an hour had passed before he returned; this time through a door with a living girl right behind him. She was dressed as a princess. Which, I guess shouldn't have been a surprise but I wasn't expecting that. "Hi! Sir Dax just said that there was someone who needed my help he didn't tell me why, though…. Oh! I'm Sofia."She introduced. I debated how much to tell her. I figured since I was in a place entirely new to me and so far no one had run screaming from the ghosts that I could tell her the truth. She sat at a different flat surface as I told her how I came to be here.

"...So you see I'm stuck here until another portal opens or I find a different way home."I finished. She looked at me with awe and then seemed to think on my problem. She said she didn't personally know how to help me, but she knew a few people who might.

 **Sofia POV**

I led Danny down from the attic and headed to 's tower. Luckily no one saw us on our way and we got to 's tower without any trouble. I knocked on the door and called out to see if was in and heard a **Bang! Crash! Thud!** The door opened to a disheveled looking slightly put out Mr. Cedric. "Yes, Princess Sofia?"

" Mr. Cedric, we need your help!"I responded. Seeing Danny behind me, he ushered us inside. While Danny told his story, I looked around to see what had changed since I had been in here three weeks ago. Finishing his story neither of them noticed the weird blue clock like Portal open. The Man? Who came out of the portal cleared his throat to get their attention. "I apologize, Daniel but I'm the reason you're here."

"I had wondered why I could understand them and they could understand me. So Clockwork why am I here?"Danny question of the Man/ghost/person.

"You are here because a Ghost from the Zone has escaped to here and the people here are ill equipped to handle this ghost." Danny looked about to panic when he heard that a ghost was loose. "Calm yourself youngling it isn't _**HIM**_ but because they're in this place where I have a limited sight I'm unsure of which Ghost it is. I may be the Master of Time but even I have limitations in other dimensions."

Danny sighed in defeated acceptance then glared at this Clockwork person and told him if he was here because of the Box Ghost there _**WOULD**_ be paybacks. "Relax he's taking Lunch Lady on a date to a meat processing plant." Clockwork smirked and left in the same manner as he came. Leaving us with a grossed out Danny and confused and me wondering how we were gonna help Danny fit in.

 **Danny POV**

The weird Cedric guy said he could probably either find me a set of clothes or conjure some up for me to blend in better but as for what we would be telling the rest of everyone was up to us. He went down a staircase I had missed when we came in and came back up with a white dress shirt black vest and slacks with heeled boots.

"Where did you get those?"Sofia asked. He said something about his mother forcing him to save his old clothes and conjuring up a pair of royal boots. He passed me the clothes and directed me to a place to change. When I finished, the clothes were a tad big. Cedric said something so the clothes tightened to fit me and the boots become more comfy. I was then presented with a bright green messenger bag to put my things in and carry around.

Once I was settled, Sofia dragged me off to see her Mom and Dad. We ran through the corridors looking high and low for her parents. We were passing the kitchen and out of nowhere this guy pops up and asks Sofia what's the hurry. "Oh, Baileywick I was going to take Minimus for a flight but never got to it because this prince showed up. His name is Danny and he's from a kingdom close to Princess Tiana's home called Amity Park. In fact she left a note with him asking us to show him around because he'd be staying in the tri-kingdom area for a few weeks."

"Oh in that case, right this way your highness."Baileywick proclaimed. We followed after him to a set of gardens where we found two adults and two kids a little older than Sofia.

"Mom, Dad, Amber, James this is Prince Danny from the kingdom of Amity Park."Sofia exclaimed before Baileywick had a chance to say anything. Her dad laughed as he came to shake my hand. "I don't think I've heard of 'Amity Park' but Welcome. My name is Roland. What brings you here to our fair Enchancia?"Having worked out a story before meeting Baileywick I told him that this Tiana person requested that I stay here for a few weeks. He smiled agreeing that it was fine, much to my surprise. Then introduced me to his wife Miranda. I guessed that the two children were Amber and James. Once I'd been introduced to everyone I was taken to a guest room. There I left "my" bag and explained that the rest of my luggage got blown away on the ride over here.

"Baileywick order some clothes made up for our friend here. In the meantime; Amber, James, Sofia would one of you mind showing him around the castle today? Tomorrow we'll all go out and see the villages of Enchancia. They don't have school until the day after tomorrow. If you'd like, you're welcome to join them and see what Royal Prep is all about."I nodded to the king's words and was then dragged off by Amber and Sofia by my hand with James laughingly following behind. We started in the entrance hall. After that there seemed to be enough rooms to make enemies dispare. We finished the tour in the dining room where dinner was being served.

"How was your tour Danny?" Queen Miranda queried. "It was a lovely tour, but you guys have enough rooms to make a fellas head spin." I chortled. Everyone joined in. Then proceeded to tell me their favorite dishes on the table. "….And last but not least is jiggly-wiggly pudding for dessert."Baileywick finally proclaimed. A little weary I tried the gelatinous mass and found it great. As we were excused to go to bed, I was asked how I thought dinner was. "I'm just glad nothing came to life and attacked us." I got a lot of weird looks at that one. So I explained how my mom, before she married my dad, was a sorceress and so had a tendency to magic things alive accidentally. They roared and squealed in merriment. Baileywick then helped me find my room again. Once inside I fell unconscious on the bed.

 **Baileywick POV**

 _Oh I do hope Prince Danny approves of the new clothes… now should I wake him now or do I wait for the time I usually wake the others… I suppose I should go make sure the clothes were delivered to the correct room…_

I lightly knocked on the door to his room. Surprisingly, I heard a "come in" from the otherside. Going in I found Danny dressed and ready to face the day."What's up Baileywick? You heh look like you've seen a ghost heh heh." Danny chuckled. I didn't know what he found funny but I explained that usually the royal family doesn't wake for another hour but if he wanted to join me on my rounds he could. "Sounds like a plan. I don't have much to do anyway until we go see the rest of the kingdom today." Danny shrugged and followed after me. Things seemed to go by quicker with Danny following me and before I knew it an hour had passed.

 **Danny POV**

After secretly helping Baileywick with his rounds, he left me in the dining room with the King and Queen. "How did you sleep last night Danny?" the queen asked brightly. I told her I'd had the best sleep I'd had in ages. Then the twins Amber and James came down to eat. They started asking question upon question. I couldn't keep up finally the King took pity on me and told them to wait until we were on the road. Finally Sofia entered with Baileywick behind her making sure she didn't fall. She was a little wobbly. "Dear, are you alright?" her mother worriedly questioned. Sofia said she just didn't sleep well. She also declined staying home when the king asked her because she wanted to help show me around.

An hour later we headed toward the stables. There, much to my surprise, were winged horses hooked to carriages made to fly. "So we can reach all corners of the kingdom we'll be taking the flying carriage. Because we'll be flying we'll only hit the high points." Baileywick explained as everyone piled into the carriage. Then we were off. The scenery was lovely. I made it seem like I was completely immersed in the sights while I stretched out my ghost sense as far as I could looking for the ghost. Sadly I didn't find any trace of him anywhere on our path. I had gotten really good at doing two things at once so I could keep up with the commentary and questions aimed at me. _Thank you Mr. Lancer…_ We had lunch in Dunwiddie village where I met all of Sofia's village friends. We arrived back at the castle just in time for dinner. The chefs had made another feast. This time dessert was apple pie. Baileywick had to help clean up tonight, due to someone on the staff being sick. So, Sofia escorted me back to my room. I guess my despondency at missing the ghost on the second day showed, because Sofia tried to make me feel better. "Cheer up Danny! It's only the second day. Besides tomorrow we go to Royal Prep and there will be plenty more places to look for the ghost." I bid her goodnight once we reached my room and gave her a sincere smile for trying. Once again I fell straight to sleep as soon as I hit the bed.

 **Sofia POV**

 _There's school today. On the bright side Danny will be joining us. On the down side we have a test in fan fluttering….._

I was shaken from my thoughts by Baileywick calling for us to hurry or we'd be late. On the ride to school Amber and James tried to find out more about Danny. Unfortunately for them Danny was a master at evasion. We landed to find ourselves surrounded. _I guess everyone wanted to see Danny…. I do wonder how they all found out…...I know the Fairies were told so they'd have notice of Danny coming…...I guess Amber and James must have wrote their friends about him._

"Welcome to Royal Preparatory Academy young Prince Danny." Flora, Funa, and Merryweather all said. Then our classmates started singing the school song. Danny looked liked he'd rather been swallowed by a sea monster. "UH… Hi" he uncertainly waved. Everyone giggled and were shooed into classes by the Fairies. Danny stuck with me through all of my classes. He even came to the fan fluttering test. While I got a "good job", he got an "excellent". He wasn't sure how he got it himself considering he'd never fluttered a fan before. "Maybe it has something to do with how my powers work." He whispered to me as we headed to sorcery class. By the time lunch was over Danny had been invited to over 69 of the known kingdoms. After lunch was flying horse practice. Danny was asked to join us. The horse that was chosen for him wouldn't let Danny anywhere near him. When I secretly asked what was wrong the horse said that Danny didn't smell right. Eventually I coaxed the horse into letting Danny ride. After that Danny did better than even me. _And I'm one of our best riders….or so James said._ Classes ended and we headed home. On the way there James and Amber revealed that Danny had been invited to the rest of the known kingdoms. The look on his face when he heard that was one of despair as he realized just what this meant. "This is going to be a long visit isn't it?" he asked. We all just nodded. When we got home he excused himself to an early night before he could be asked any questions by mom and dad.

 _ **Several Weeks Later...**_

 **Sofia POV**

I heard a knock on my door as I finished getting ready for the day. Looking up from fastening my shoes I called them in and waved goodbye to my animal friends. It was Danny. "I've been here for three weeks, _**THR**_ _ **EE**_ , and not once in any of the various places we've been, have I found this ghost I'm supposed to bring back…" He trailed off as he paced. "I have two more places we haven't checked yet. I'll take you to them this afternoon. I promised Cedric I'd help him as his apprentice again today."He agreed and went off to hide from James and Amber. The two had decided he made an awesome playmate and handsome suitor respectfully. On my way to Cedric's tower, I ran in to Baileywick and asked if it were possible to grab a quick snack to-go. _Knowing Mr. Cedric , he hasn't eaten since lunch yesterday…..he's so silly….._ Baileywick got me some fresh pastries from the kitchen. Snack in hand, I continued to the tower. Before I reached Cedric's Tower I messaged Chrysta; asking her to send Sky so I could visit the Mystic Isles later today. When I got to his door, I knocked and called out to . **THUD! CRASH! BANG! BOOM!** I ran to get the key from its hide-a-hole in the gargoyle's toe but the door opened first. I saw smoke coming from the top of the door. I looked down, down, down until I saw a boy my age slightly behind the door. "Who are you? Where is ? What happened? Whyistheresmoke? Isanyonehurt? OhIknewIshouldhavejustwalkedin…"I started panicking. The boy's eyes widened. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Next thing I know we're sitting on the floor with my head against his shoulder. "Calm down Princess. Breathe with me. That's it. No need to panic. Once you're calm, I'll answer all your questions. For now I just want you to breathe with me."The boy stated as he rubbed my back in soothing circles.

Once I calmed down the boy explained that he _**was**_ Cedric and what had happened when I knocked on his door. I had startled him. In startling him, he unleashed the spell he was working, on himself. The spell was supposed to be a "cure all" counter-spell. He had wanted to retest it on a spelled apple as he'd gotten positive results from earlier experiments. Anyway, after I knocked, the spell that was aimed at the apple hit a non-spelled mirror reflecting the counter-spell on him. The force of the spell hitting him was enough to make him fall onto his work table. The impact of his fall caused two of the potions on the table to fall over and mix resulting in the smoke. "... I'm not hurt just suffering from another 'failed' spell."Cedric disappointedly finished. Sighing with relief, I finally looked up at him from his shoulder and found Mr. Goodwyn. He was staring at us with a glimmer in his eye. I 'EEKED' prompting Cedric to ask what was wrong. When he didn't get a verbal response, just a lot of attempts to squirm away, he followed my line of sight. Seeing his Father, he not only let go of me but nearly dropped me from his lap. We helped each other up from the floor while watched us his glimmer becoming a sparkle of amusement. "It seems I can't leave you alone for very long can I?" His Father jokingly asked.

Cedric looked bashfully from his Father to me. "Well, I suppose there are some explanations in order. Also, Well done on that counter-spell, Son! We really should gather everyone, so I only have to tell the story once."Cedric gave a look of awe for a moment while I nodded my head readying myself to rush off to find Baileywick. Before I could Cedric grabbed my hand to stop me. He raised his wand muttering something then looked up. "We should head to the first court yard behind the castle." He instructed while pulling me behind him.

Once we got there, I saw Mom and Dad; Amber and James; Baileywick and even Danny waiting for us. Dad looked at our entwined hands that we hadn't let go of yet. Flushing a bright pink, we dropped each other's hands. Mr. Goodwyn was right behind us. Dad was surprised to see him so was everyone else.

"Your Highness' allow me to explain why you've all been gathered here. 12 years ago my wife and I decided it was time to pass on our mantles to our children. Unfortunately, Cordelia and Cedric weren't ready; Cordi was 15 and Cedric was only a year old. We cast a spell that would age all of us. Winifred and I became 65; Cordi turned 38 and Cedric 37 at least physically and mentally. The spell is meant to keep the ones it's cast on the same age until it becomes their true age. Magic itself can't be aged so our magic responded in the same way as if we were our true age. The spell also created memories and physical things to back the memories up. If the age spell is undone it can't be recast without the risk of death. Once a person who the spell has been cast on reaches the actual age it makes them appear then it can be recast with no risks.

"All of that to say that when Cedric was working on a his "cure-all" counter-spell and accidentally hit himself; his appearance changed to his true age." Dad's posture relayed his dismay of having false memories. He also seemed upset that'd he'd been lied to for years. Dad started to scold . With everyone's attention on Dad and Mr. Goodwyn, it was easy to miss the menacing person who grabbed me from behind. They covered my mouth with their hand and muttered a spell to keep me from struggling.

I bit the hand over my mouth and screamed. I screamed so loud I think they heard me in Freezenburg. Abruptly not only am I safe behind Cedric but Danny is standing over my would be kidnapper. When I asked what happened later, Dad said it was hard to tell who reacted faster; Danny or Cedric. One second both were still as stone the next Cedric was throwing spells and Danny was right behind the man who had me. Cedric's spells lifted me from where I was in the assailants arms to behind Cedric. Danny then proceeded to beat the man into submission. My would be kidnapper was Grimtrix who was trying to use me as leverage against my family. The guards came and took Grimtrix away.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm… Well this excitement has given me an idea. Sofia how would you like it if Cedric became your protector? That is if he agrees." Amber tried to complain but dad told her he'd find her one in time. _That means that Cedric would be with me all the time and I'd get to play with him andhecouldhelpmewithmysorceryclassesandohTHISISGOINGTOBESOMUCHFUN!_ My face must have given away my excitement because everyone was laughing. Cedric looked like he was torn between defeat, his own excitement, and laughing at my reaction. Once the adults calmed down, we kids were excused to go play. James and Amber went off to prepare for their sleepovers they had planned. Danny grabbed Cedric and me and raced off to just below my balcony. Sky was waiting for us there.

 _I FORGOT ABOUT MY OTHER RESPONSIBILITIES THAT I HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE ABOUT!_ I began to hyperventilate again just thinking on how much trouble this would cause. Everyone, from my family to the protectors to the narrator in the secret library, would be so disappointed in me. As my vision began to blur, I heard Danny, Cedric, and Sky trying to get me to calm down. Eventually, after being asked to breathe with Cedric again, I calmed down. Gaining my bearings, I figured I'd just deal with the consequences later.

"Sky would you mind taking both Cedric and I?" Sky gave his normal reply. Cedric was in the middle of asking where we were going when Danny just picked him up placing him on Sky. Danny did the same with me; placing me in front of Cedric. "Come you two love birds, I just want to check these last two places for the ghost so I can get home. Hopefully the ghost didn't find a natural portal." He paused for a moment so we could get over our blushing and give him a questioning look. "If the ghost found a natural portal then I've been here for no reason. Clockwork will be getting _**pranked**_ if he's kept me here and the ghost is already home." The slightly malevolent aura coming from Danny was enough to get Sky to head toward the Mystic Isles.

We searched all of the Isles but didn't find Danny's ghost. On the search Cedric asked me questions about the why's and how's of the Mystic Isles and my involvement with them. I told him I'd explain everything eventually but right that second we had bigger issues to deal with like the Halfa beside us. Returning home Danny wore a hopeless expression. "Cheer up Danny there's one last place we haven't looked. Maybe this ghost is there." I said to try to help Danny feel better. It didn't work. After Sky dropped us off and I'd thanked him, I led the boys to my room. On the way Danny stopped and got his bag just in case he'd be going home. Somehow I got lucky, like when Danny first appeared, because we weren't stopped on the way there.

"So to get to our next destination we have to go through a secret passage in my room. Now, Danny, I know you could just take us through the wall with your powers; but if you end up going home once we get there, then Cedric and I would have some issues getting back to the castle. So if you two will let me I'd like to try something first." I explained. Holding Cedric's hand and my amulet at the same time, I wished us to be small. "Oh My Fairy! IT WORKED." I excitedly exclaimed while hugging Cedric. We went to the wall with the secret passageway and went through the wall. On the other side I wished us big again then led them to the secret library. I explained how the library worked on the way. Once there Danny's breath became visible. On the one hand we found the ghost. On the other the reactions were not what was expected.

"YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Danny and the ghost exclaimed at the same time. The ghost had a weird contraption around him. It looked kinda like a purple circle. "I'm here because I was pushed into a portal by my brother. And when I found myself in this library, the narrator thing down there explained this is a library filled with unfinished stories in need of a happy ending. Being a writer I decided I should help out as best I could." The ghost answered first.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'VE BEEN IN HERE FOR THE LAST THREE WEEKS AND NOT ONCE DID IT CROSS YOUR MIND THAT I WAS HERE FOR A REASON. I KNOW HOW THIS PLACE WORKS TOO YA KNOW. I'M PRETTY SURE AT LEAST ONCE IN THESE BOOKS MY INVOLVEMENT WAS MADE CLEAR. GHOSTWRITER! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT HUH?!" Danny seemed to be venting three weeks of stress and frustration in one breath. Cedric had me pinned behind him to keep me safe. The Ghostwriter seemed to blush and mumbled something that sounded like he thought it was just a coincidence. Danny sighed and floated up to the Ghostwriter. "Let's head home OK? And maybe we can find a way to keep your brother from throwing you into random portals. Also I need to speak with you on multiple things but for now can we just head home?" Danny plead with the ghost. The ghost nodded in surprise. I guess he'd not seen Danny like this before. After the ghost nodded a blue clock portal opened, like it did three weeks ago, and scooped up the two ghosts who both waved at us.

The library lit up after they left. Knowing what it meant I dragged Cedric over to the bench to see the story that needed a happy ending. Something funny happened though the book that came down was covered in a purple light instead of blue. When it went into the narrator book the narrator said that this book was still in the middle of its story and didn't need a happy ending. The book was meant to just bring Cedric up to date, I guess considering the title was _**Enchancia, A History.**_

 **Narrator POV**

After our transdimensional guests had left and Cedric had promised Sofia he would keep her secrets; we find ourselves here at the end of our tale with happy endings all around… for now… but those are stories for another time.


End file.
